


we got that power everytime

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Open Relationships, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Kyungsoo is the heir to an omega led pack. It is his job to take care of the alpha ruts in his pack – even if the ruts belong to his two close friends (and resident alpha giants) Chanyeol and Jongin.





	we got that power everytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Consorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consorte/gifts).



> To my cellmate Consorte ~ sorry I was so needy today ILY. OKAY I LOVE YOU. NOW DON'T SAY YOU WILL STAB ME IN THE COMMENTS B**CH

Kyungsoo clasped his hands tightly together and shifted his weight. The air inside the large tent was heavy, thick and stale. Kyungsoo hated that about his mother’s tent and honestly, he never really understood it. Her tent was the most visited out of all the shelters in their camp, yet it never seemed to replenish with fresh air no matter how many people came and went, no matter how often the heavy pelt lined flaps of the tent were opened and closed. 

“And the pups, they are well?” Kyungsoo’s mother asked, not making eye contact. She was sitting near a pile of furs, carefully reviewing the crude map Yifan had brought her before Kyungsoo’s visit. 

“Yes, mother. They are all well,” Kyungsoo answered, mind going to his two pups, Yeri and Sehun.

“Are Minseok and Baekhyun doing their part?” she asked, finally looking over at her oldest son. 

“Yes, mother. They have helped me greatly.” Kyungsoo wanted to say he couldn’t do the first-time parenting thing without them, but his mother wasn’t a person who liked to hear words that bordered on the mushy or overtly emotional. A simple  _ yes _ or  _ no _ was what she was looking for. 

“Good. Two of our alphas will be in rut soon,” Kyungsoo’s mother said matter-of-factly. “You will need to take care of them as well.”

Kyungsoo instinctively placed his hand on his middle, to the place where his skin had been stretched taut not four months prior. “Isn’t it too soon––“

“You’re not in heat, are you?” His mother quirked her eyebrow. It was a challenge. She was the leader of the pack, who was he to question her? Even if he was her son, her heir, even if the pack would one day be his, it wasn’t yet. 

“No.” Kyungsoo lowered his hand from his middle. 

“Then you won’t get pregnant. And even if you did, four months is nothing. You know I carried you two months after Yifan.”

“I know, mother.”  _ I know mother, but I am afraid. This is new. I am not used to this yet, not like you.  _

“One day they will all be your responsibility. You might not have the luxury of four months, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo nodded.  _ His responsibility. _ The Lead Omegas responsibility was to help their alphas, to see that their pack would thrive, would survive long after they were gone. It was the curse of an Omega led pack, a curse that Kyungsoo wasn’t confident he was suited for. Not yet, anyway. 

His mother had carried almost ten litters in her time, being one of only two omegas of her generation. And Kyungsoo, he had already carried one after spending his first heat with Minseok and Baekhyun. And now, even if pregnancy wouldn’t result from it, he had to lie with more alphas. Leaving alphas in a rut without release would be detrimental to the pack. As the future pack leader and one of only three omegas of his own generation (and the only to have reached his first heat), it fell to him. 

_ He was the oldest omega his mother had birthed. He was the heir. He would be the pack leader when the time came. _

“Mother, who are they?” Kyungsoo asked, shifting his weight again. 

“Chanyeol and Jongin,” his mother answered without missing a beat.

Kyungsoo felt his chest tighten. He thought he might be sick.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” His mother dismissed him with a wave of her hand, returning her attention to more important matters than her eldest omega son’s rising panic. 

  
  


“Chanyeol and Jongin,” Kyungsoo hissed later that evening, looking around to make sure no one was listening in on his conversation. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. He leaned in, a soft whistle escaping his lips. 

They were sitting around the small fire outside of Kyungsoo’s tent, the flames licking at the darkness above. The pack had been camping in the clearing for almost a year, the flat swath of land hugged by the dense forest around them. 

“At once?” Baekhyun asked, shaking his head, his shaggy blonde bangs swaying with the movement. “Kyungsoo, do you think––”

“I don’t have a choice.” Kyungsoo gripped his hands together tightly, a nervous habit. 

Baekhyun sighed. “I guess knot. Spelled with a—”

“Don’t do it,” Kyungsoo warned. 

“K,” Baekhyun finished, chuckling to himself. 

Kyungsoo winced. At least with Baekhyun and Minseok, it hadn’t been too much. No, it had been pleasant, in fact. They were alphas, but like Kyungsoo’s size, so to speak. Five feet something, give or take. They weren’t the hulking giants he would be entertaining soon. Chanyeol was far north of six feet tall, and Jongin was only marginally smaller. 

Kyungsoo felt a hand on his knee. He turned to look at Baekhyun, the alpha’s joy having faded from his face, replaced by a look of seriousness. “You’ll be okay, right? It won’t be weird, I mean, with them?”

“How would it be any weirder with them than with you and Minseok?” Kyungsoo asked, even though deep down he knew the answer. He knew it from the moment his mother said their names back in her tent. 

“Oh, I don’t know. You and Chanyeol are best friends, and Jongin hasn’t exactly been discrete with how he hangs around you.”

Kyungsoo snorted, pretending it was all nonsense. “It’s my job, it will be fine.”

“If you say so.” Baekhyun scooted closer, putting his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Okay, so enough about who you are going to fuck tomorrow. Want to hear what Little Red did today?”

“Baekhyun, that is your daughter, and she has a  _ name _ ,” Kyungsoo admonished. 

“Hey, you don’t know she is my daughter! She could be Minseok’s,” Baekhyun pointed out. “And Little Red is a cute nickname. Soo, why don’t you like our child’s nickname?” Baekhyun whined, lip jutting out into a pout. 

Kyungsoo swallowed back a heavy sigh. “Just tell me what she did.”

“So, this totally reminds me of you, but….”

Kyungsoo tried to listen, he desperately hoped he looked like he was. It was difficult, however, to pay attention to anything other than what he knew was soon to arrive. 

Chanyeol and Jongin.  _ In rut. _

  
  


Kyungsoo paced in his tent in a failed attempt to work off nervous energy. Months ago, it had felt so different. He had been informed of Baekhyun and Minseok’s ruts, and he had welcomed them with open arms. His heat was coming, and he was ready. 

This time, Kyungsoo wasn’t in heat. He had already carried a litter. He was about to be presented with two horny alphas who hadn’t mated and would be dripping with strong alpha pheromones. And as their future leader, he would have to give them their first time, all while ignoring the fact they were good friends. 

_ Fuck.  _

Kyungsoo groaned in frustration and plopped onto the pile of furs in the middle of his tent. His robes hung loosely around his shoulders, the fabric beginning to slip. He didn’t care enough to push it back off, it would be gone soon anyway. 

Yifan had been by a few minutes before announcing the alphas were almost in full rut. Once they were, they would be escorted to Kyungsoo, and the fun would begin. At least for some of them. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t so sure he would call any of this fun. In fact, the only fun thing he had done all day was avoiding seeing either alpha at breakfast, high tailing it the moment he sensed them approaching. Chanyeol had yelled after him, of course, confused why his best friend was avoiding him.

Kyungsoo swallowed, gritting his teeth. If only he belonged to one of the alpha lead packs, where the mix between alphas and omegas were more comparable. If only it weren’t going to fall to him to breed with the overabundance of alphas in his pack. If only he weren’t one of three who could carry the next generation. If only….

When the flap to his tent was pulled back, Kyungsoo jumped in surprise. He sprung up, hugging his robes to him in a show of sudden modesty. 

The scent was overwhelming.  _ Alpha. _ But not just any alphas. He recognized the scent of Chanyeol, the earthy and distinctive scent that Kyungsoo knew so well. How many times had they curled up together as pups, or even as adults slept side by side, their scents mingling. And Jongin’s, just as distinct but with a sweet undertone that Kyungsoo had always favored. 

A second later, Chanyeol was there in the entrance, head bowing down slightly so he could enter. His scent was stronger and hit Kyungsoo like a ton of bricks. Kyungsoo sucked in a breath and turned away. 

“I’ll check on you guys in a few hours,” Yifan said, tone even. 

Kyungsoo didn’t want to breathe enough to answer him, so he displayed his understanding with a flick of his hand. He heard the tent flap fall and the dread began to pool in his stomach. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol spoke first, his voice cracking. 

Kyungsoo shut his eyes for a moment, then opened them and turned to face the pair of Alphas. He was shocked by what he saw. 

Chanyeol looked pale, uncomfortably pale. His eyes had a tinge of orange to them. His dark locks were a mess like he had ruffled them a dozen times on the way over. He wore a loose robe, hugging his broad shoulders. Tall, Kyungsoo thought, why was he so damn tall. 

Next to him, Jongin looked equally uncomfortable. His chestnut hair was longer than Chanyeol’s, tied back, but a few stray strands clung to his sweaty forehead. His eyes too burned with orange, a sheen of perspiration thick on his cheeks, down his neck. 

They looked like hell.  _ Awkward as hell too _ , the way they stared at him, then looked away when he met their eyes. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo noticed Chanyeol’s hands clenching around the fabric of his robes like he just needed something to hold onto. 

Jongin stared at the floor, but Kyungsoo could see his pupils were blown. Kyungsoo looked from one alpha to the next, and a wave of pity hit him. He remembered being in heat, he recognized the raw desperation. The fact both men were showing such self-control was admirable. 

And suddenly, inexplicably, something bubbled up in Kyungsoo. Call it the upper-hand, the knowledge he was in control. Whatever it was, it swelled in his chest and made him feel bold. Was this something his mother liked, this power?

They were helpless, only he could help them. It was sick, probably, but he felt so damn…powerful in that instant. 

“Do you want to do this?” Kyungsoo asked, looking from Chanyeol to Jongin and back again, taken away by the sheer thrill of his sudden dominance. 

Jongin’s Adam’s apple bobbed, his jaw tightening. “I want to as long as you do.”

Chanyeol glanced at Jongin, eyes widening for a split second. “Me too. I want to too. If Kyungsoo does, I mean. I think.”

Kyungsoo smirked. So, was that it? “So, as long as I want to you both are okay with it?”

They nodded eagerly in tandem. 

Kyungsoo had to resist laughing. _ Puppies, so eager to play. _

He sucked in a breath, and a sliver of the power left him. They smelled so damn good, even if he wasn’t interested, his body was. The alpha scent was strong, dominating, and he wanted to be surrounded by it. 

“Sit, both of you.” Kyungsoo took a step back and gestured at the pile of furs. 

The two alphas stumbled towards the furs, uncoordinated, knocking against each other as they struggled to comply with Kyungsoo’s order. It ended with Jongin sitting half on top of Chanyeol, elbowing him by accident when he attempted to scoot over. 

Kyungsoo turned his head and laughed, unable to help it. He muffled it with the back of his hand, feeling a twang of guilt at finding humor in their situation. 

“This is your first rut, isn’t it,” Kyungsoo remarked, putting on a neutral expression and turning back towards the alphas. 

“Yes.”

“Y-you know that,” Chanyeol said, voice breaking up 

“I’m not in heat,” Kyungsoo said matter-of-factly. “This may go a bit differently than you both would like.”

“I just need to stick my dick in –” Chanyeol began, his words interrupted when Jongin elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Whatever is fine,” Jongin blurted out. 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Okay. Fine. Then I want to.” Not that he had a choice, really. But hell, it felt good to at least pretend like he did. 

Chanyeol’s eyes seemed to light up. “Really? You want to?  _ Really _ ?” he asked excitedly. 

“Don’t make me change my mind,” Kyungsoo threatened. 

Chanyeol closed his mouth, nodding quickly. 

Kyungsoo looked down at Chanyeol and Jongin, debating how to proceed. With Minseok and Baekhyun he hadn’t given it much thought. He was in heat, they were in rut. Their bodies decided for them. It was easy and natural, not much thought given. But now he was critical of the situation. Who should he approach first? Should they kiss? What about foreplay? He hadn’t emitted slick yet….

Jongin cleared his throat. “Um, would you mind if I kissed Chanyeol?”

Kyungsoo hadn’t been expecting that. Apparently, neither had Chanyeol judging by the way he looked at Jongin, eyes wide. 

“Yeah, go for it,” Kyungsoo was amused. 

He watched Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple bob. Jongin hesitated for a moment before he dove in, hand going to the side of Chanyeol’s face, his lips pressing into Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol made a small noise of surprise before parting his lips, allowing Jongin entry. 

Kyungsoo watched, a heat stirring in his gut at the display. He found himself sitting, eyes trained on the kissing alphas in front of him. 

Chanyeol’s hand found Jongin’s shoulder, his long fingers fisting into the fabric of Jongin’s robe. Jongin tilted his head to the side, pressing deeper. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo said, voice barely above a whisper. The two alphas were kissing deeply, hands roaming as they sought something, anything, in their feverish rut. Kyungsoo felt the beginnings of slick begin to pool on his backside, his arousal growing with each noise of pleasure the two men made. 

It was like they forgot Kyungsoo was even there, their lips pressed together, robes slipping away to reveal sweat-slicked skin. Chanyeol was so broad, so big, while Jongin’s robe fell away to reveal lean muscle, toned in all the right places. 

It might have been funny a few minutes before, but Kyungsoo was no longer laughing. His breath hitched, his fingers tracing the tie of his own robe. He tugged at the fabric just as Jongin started to kiss bruising marks down Chanyeol’s neck, the fabric of their robes disappearing onto the floor. 

Kyungsoo was entranced by the show and doomed the moment Chanyeol looked over at him, locking eyes. Chanyeol’s lips were red from kissing, the orange of his pupils firing into a deep red. 

“Soo,” he whined, the familiar voice Kyungsoo had known his whole life taking on a dangerous quality. 

Chanyeol let himself fall back gently on the furs, Jongin insistent as he nuzzled into the juncture of Chanyeol’s neck. 

Kyungsoo pushed the fabric of his robe away, letting it fall around his hips without shame. His cock was growing hard, and he could feel the wetness around his thighs. He hadn’t thought he would be so turned on without being in heat. He hadn’t realized the mixture of strong alpha scent,  _ of these two particular alphas _ , would send his body into overdrive. 

Chanyeol reached for Kyungsoo, arm going out, broad palm open and asking. Kyungsoo crawled slowly towards him, sucking in deep breaths as he went.  _ The scent –– damn their scent. _

When Kyungsoo was close, Jongin stopped, lifting his head, lips slick. He smiled, that shy smile that Kyungsoo had seen a hundred times before. There was a moment of silence, of all three breathing heavily but no one moving. 

And then Chanyeol’s hand went to Kyungsoo’s arm, squeezing gently. Kyungsoo leaned forward, eyes trained on Chanyeol’s lips, the sudden question of what his best friend tasted like in the forefront of his mind. 

When Kyungsoo’s lips met Chanyeol’s, he felt a spark of heat in his chest, welling up. Kyungsoo parted his lips eagerly, letting Chanyeol prod into his mouth, their tongues massaging together. No sooner was Kyungsoo lost in the kiss than he felt Jongin’s hand on his lower back, nails grazing against his skin, moving to his side to knead at the flesh. 

Everything felt heated, the temperature in the tent seeming to rise twenty degrees in seconds. Kyungsoo whined, sucking Chanyeol’s bottom lip into his mouth. Chanyeol tasted as good as he smelled, like the earth, like comfort. 

Jongin’s lips found Kyungsoo’s shoulder, kissing lightly along the skin, before his teeth grazed, dragging lightly. Maybe it was because he had been in heat when he had lain with Baekhyun and Minseok, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure, but now, now it seemed so intoxicating to have two alphas lips on him at once. 

Chanyeol’s wide hand found Kyungsoo’s cheek, then his nape, fingers carding into Kyungsoo’s hair as he kissed the breath out of him. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t be sure who moved first, but soon he was on his back on the pile of furs, Chanyeol sucking marks into his neck while Jongin explored his middle with his tongue, sucking along his abdomen. Kyungsoo felt like he was being worshipped, the two alphas hands caressing his skin, their mouths tasting him, tracing and memorizing the curves of his body. Kyungsoo lost himself to the sensation of being touched, of being kissed and marked, his mind going into a haze of lust and passion. 

The slick was dripping from Kyungsoo’s backside, rubbing onto the pile of furs as he wantonly spread his legs. It was intoxicating to be surrounded by alphas, to be scented by them as they took pleasure from his body and gave him his own in return. 

_ Power. _ Kyungsoo felt the raw power of being adored. And he loved it. 

_ And he wanted to give it back in return.  _

Kyungsoo’s fingers carded into Chanyeol’s locks, tugging to get his attention, needing to show he could do the same. 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo rasped. 

When both alphas looked up at him, pupils blown, Kyungsoo bit back a moan. “I-I,” Kyungsoo stuttered. “Up,” he finally got out. 

Chanyeol and Jongin were quick to detach themselves from Kyungsoo, both men looking at him with a worried expression as they scurried to sit back. 

“Did we hurt you?” Jongin asked. 

“Stand,” Kyungsoo husked. 

Chanyeol and Jongin hurried to stand, their legs shaky. 

“We’re sorry if––“Chanyeol began, only to be cut off by Kyungsoo. 

“You didn’t hurt me,” Kyungsoo said, taking a deep breath as he positioned himself on his knees. 

“Then why…” Jongin began, shutting up as Kyungsoo scooted towards them. 

Their cocks were hard, flushed red with pre-cum at the tips. Kyungsoo had seen his fair share of dicks before, but these,  _ these were something else _ . To think, a day ago he was worried about them. Now, now he just wanted to taste them, to run his tongue along the slits, and to eventually have them inside of him. The thought of Chanyeol’s thick cock impaling him had his body temperature rising. And Jongin, he may not be as thick, but he was long and fuck, Kyungsoo could only imagine how it would feel to have him so deep inside of him. 

Kyungsoo licked his lips and shuffled closer, looking up at the two alphas. Chanyeol and Jongin’s faces were both flushed red, lips puffy. 

“Stand closer together,” Kyungsoo ordered. 

They complied, closing the inch of space between them until they were hip to hip, skin touching. Chanyeol and Jongin both looked unsure, or perhaps nervous. Kyungsoo couldn’t be sure which it was. 

Kyungsoo reached forward, knees parting to steady himself on the rough floor of his tent. His left hand sheathed Jongin’s leaking cock while his right hand palmed the head of Chanyeol’s. The alphas shared a noise of pleasure, Jongin throwing his head back and exposing his neck. 

“You’re both so big,” Kyungsoo murmured, testing as his hands ran over the alpha cocks. Kyungsoo leaned in, nosing against Jongin’s, tongue darting out to lick a stripe up the underside while his right hand worked slowly down Chanyeol’s shaft. 

When Kyungsoo took the head of Jongin’s cock in his mouth, Jongin looked down, his eyes meeting Kyungsoo’s. 

“Fucking hell,” Jongin hissed, watching Kyungsoo tongue and suck along the slit. 

Kyungsoo let Jongin’s cock fall from his mouth, nosing it once more before turning his attention to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo repeated the action, nosing, and licking, then sucking the head of Chanyeol’s dick in his mouth while he worked his hand over Jongin’s leaking cock. 

The alpha scent was so strong, invading Kyungsoo’s nostrils while he knelt in front of the two men. His chest tightened, constricting. Kyungsoo felt a heat flush across him, a dull pain that was oddly familiar. 

“Good, you smell good,” Kyungsoo rasped, lifting his head. He guided Chanyeol’s cock to his cheek, smearing the pre-cum along his skin and over his lips, leaving a glistening trail. 

Kyungsoo knew it was happening, the trail of moisture down his chest, to his middle, indicating as much. He was leaking, the milk dripping from him as his body was thrown into chaos by the alphas. He could feel it, releasing slowly while the slick on his backside increased, running down his thighs, indicating he was ready to be taken. 

Kyungsoo pumped Chanyeol’s cock, then moved his face to Jongin’s hardness, rubbing the tip along his cheek, mixing Jongin’s pre-cum with Chanyeol’s on his skin. Marking himself with their release. 

Chanyeol moaned low in his throat, a sound that went straight to Kyungsoo’s cock. Chanyeol’s hand found the top of Kyungsoo’s head, nails grazing Kyungsoo’s scalp. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol husked, voice deep. 

Kyungsoo knew it was time, they were all ready. But who would be first? Who would knot him and fill him with their seed?

Jongin’s hand closed over Chanyeol’s, Kyungsoo staring up at both men. 

“We can’t both knot Kyungsoo at the same time,” Jongin said, stating the obvious. Jongin looked at Chanyeol, hand moving gently over Chanyeol’s knuckles. “Can I fuck you? I mean, while you knot him.”

Kyungsoo thought about the past few months when Jongin had been a constant whenever he had been with Chanyeol. And suddenly it seemed to be a grievous misunderstanding. Because all along Kyungsoo had assumed what Baekhyun and the others had too, that Jongin was chasing after Kyungsoo. But it didn’t seem that way judging by the way Jongin looked at Chanyeol, at the way he seemed so fragile and ready to break if he was rejected. 

Chanyeol’s tongue darted out, licking his bottom lip. “Yeah. Okay.”

Jongin leaned in immediately, capturing Chanyeol’s lips with his own for a quick kiss. Kyungsoo moved back, towards the pile of furs. He could feel the milk trickle down his chest slowly as he leaned back, a warm trail that couldn’t compare with the smeared pre-cum on his face. 

The two alphas turned their attention back to Kyungsoo, cocks hard and leaking they approached him. 

“Your…” Chanyeol started, noticing the milk but unable to say more. 

Kyungsoo swallowed, not sure what to say or do. He waited, waited until Chanyeol was on his knees, inching towards him. 

Through lidded eyes, Kyungsoo watched Chanyeol lap the milk off his middle, tongue swirling. Kyungsoo looked past Chanyeol, to where Jongin knelt behind him, Jongin’s hands smoothing over Chanyeol’s ass. 

“You taste so good,” Chanyeol hummed along Kyungsoo’s skin, tongue darting out to take in every last drop.

When Chanyeol took a bud into his mouth, Kyungsoo keened, back arching. Chanyeol tongued over Kyungsoo’s nipple, the warm milk grazing along his taste buds. Kyungsoo’s hand found Chanyeol’s nape, massaging along the skin as the alpha began to suck, drinking from him. 

Kyungsoo hummed at the feeling, at the dull ache in his chest being relieved by Chanyeol feeding from him, the pressure dulling with each press of Chanyeol’s lips. It was so different, this feeling of releasing his milk. He welcomed the relief, but found an eroticism in the method, in the suckle of Chanyeol’s lips around his nipple, milking him gently. 

Chanyeol moaned around the bud, free hand going to massage Kyungsoo’s right nipple. Kyungsoo heard the noises, the wet sounds, that he could only assume were coming from Jongin working Chanyeol open. Kyungsoo threw his head back, exposing his neck, dick hard and twitching. 

He had been afraid, but now he was not. Now he wanted Chanyeol inside of him, fucking him open with his thick cock, the promise of his knot soon to follow. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol gasped, releasing Kyungsoo’s nipple with a pop. Milk dribbled on Chanyeol’s lips, down his chin. Kyungsoo could see Jongin’s hand on Chanyeol’s hips, steadying him. It was beyond erotic, causing Kyungsoo to let out a low moan. 

Jongin lifted his head, hand smoothing along Chanyeol’s lower back. “Kyungsoo,” Jongin said, voice low. “Your slick.”

It was a question, Kyungsoo knew that. Jongin needed something to work Chanyeol open, and Kyungsoo was producing just that thing. “Yeah.”

“Chanyeol,” Jongin said, a command, not a question. 

Chanyeol moved away, chest rising and falling fast as he gave one last squeeze to Kyungsoo’s chest. Milk beaded at the tip before trailing down Kyungsoo’s side, falling onto the furs beneath him. 

Jongin was quick to replace Chanyeol, moving between Kyungsoo’s legs. Jongin placed one hand on Kyungsoo’s hips, urging him to open wider. Kyungsoo complied, sucking in a deep breath

Jongin’s fingers were cold around Kyungsoo’s rim, circling them gently. The alpha looked down, watching as he collected the omega slick on his digits, pressing the pads of his fingers into the natural lubricant until they were well coated. Before Jongin moved away, he leaned in, licking along the stray trail of milk that had fallen from Kyungsoo’s chest. 

Kyungsoo shivered, whining at the unexpected action. 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo gasped, needing him. 

Jongin nodded towards Chanyeol, scooting out of his way. And from there it was quick, lust driving them forward, dominating their actions. 

Chanyeol slipped into the space Jongin had vacated, moving between Kyungsoo’s legs, his red-rimmed eyes flashing with want. 

Kyungsoo parted his legs, inviting, hoping. Chanyeol leaned in, capturing Kyungsoo’s lips with his own in a messy kiss of teeth and tongue. And then Chanyeol was gripping Kyungsoo’s hips, steadying himself as he lined his cock up. 

When Kyungsoo felt the press of Chanyeol’s cock head at his rim, he tensed, waiting. Chanyeol pressed in slowly, fingers pressing into the flesh of Kyungsoo’s thighs as he slid in inch by inch. Kyungsoo’s fingers found the rough furs underneath him, nails digging into the hides while he was slowly filled. 

Chanyeol’s chest heaved as he pressed into Kyungsoo balls deep, the omega swallowing around his length, taking him in.

Kyungsoo gasped, clenching, while Chanyeol pulled out slowly. When Chanyeol let out a choked noise, Kyungsoo knew it was Jongin who had caused it, who was working him open, preparing him for his knot with Kyungsoo’s slick. Chanyeol thrust back into Kyungsoo, head falling forward, forehead touching Kyungsoo’s. 

“Shhh, shhh,” Jongin urged, Chanyeol remaining buried in Kyungsoo. “Spread your legs a little, like, yeah, like that.”

Kyungsoo felt his legs being pressed wider apart, causing him to cry out. Chanyeol was widening his own stance, giving Jongin entrance. Pain shot up Kyungsoo’s back, to his shoulders. No sooner did he recognize it then did Chanyeol pull out slowly. 

“Soo, hold onto me,” Chanyeol said in a gruff voice. 

Kyungsoo dug his nails into Chanyeol’s shoulders, muscles tensing. 

The next thrust inside had Kyungsoo and Chanyeol crying out in tandem, being fucked together, Jongin pressing deep into Chanyeol. From there the rhythm was set. 

Each snap of Jongin’s hips would drive Chanyeol into Kyungsoo, the three sharing a bolt of pleasure. Chanyeol’s remained with his forehead pressed to Kyungsoo’s, their breathing mingled while Jongin whispered words of encouragement to them both. They occasionally kissed, a press of the lips before they devolved into strangled cries, filling the tent with their lovemaking. 

Jongin grunted, Chanyeol slumping forward with every hard motion. Kyungsoo felt so full, so overwhelmed, and then Jongin was leaning back, gasping out as he relaxed back onto the pile of furs. Chanyeol stopped, looking behind him. 

“Go, knot him,” Jongin said, his hand lazily pumping his cock while he watched. 

Chanyeol didn’t waste any time. He began thrusting his hips hard, his cock impaling Kyungsoo with every push. 

Kyungsoo’s grasped at Chanyeol’s’ back, nails leaving pink streaks while he was fucked open. 

“Do you want me to knot you,” Chanyeol rasped, cock thrusting deep inside of Kyungsoo. “Do you want to be full of my seed, have my litter in you?”

Kyungsoo bit down on his bottom lip, hard, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. “Yes, fuck yes, please.” 

So, he wasn’t in heat. He probably wouldn’t get pregnant. But the thought of his womb full of Chanyeol’s seed, Chanyeol’s knot exploding in him, it drove him to new heights. 

“Breed me, please fuck me full,” Kyungsoo begged, clenching around Chanyeol’s cock. 

Kyungsoo could feel the knot starting to form, each push of Chanyeol’s hips met with resistance as his knot pressed against Kyungsoo’s hole. 

Chanyeol was as equally wrecked, hips stuttering while he braced himself on outstretched arms. 

“Gonna fill you so full,” Chanyeol gasped, driving in hard and fast. “Fuck you so full of my pups.”

Kyungsoo choked back a sob when the knot began to press hard at his rim, trying to enter him. His slick would provide enough lubricant, but Chanyeol’s knot was so big, so much bigger than Minseok or Baekhyun’s knot had been. 

“Open up for me, Soo, come on,” Chanyeol urged, his hips driving forward. 

When Chanyeol’s knot caught on his rim and then pressed in, Kyungsoo whined, a long pitiful sound that in no way reflected the bolt of pleasure that wracked his body. Kyungsoo had never felt so full, so amazingly full, as he did the moment Chanyeol began driving his knot inside of him. 

The white-hot heat spread from Kyungsoo’s abdomen to his chest, as he clenched around Chanyeol’s knot. Kyungsoo keened, legs closing around Chanyeol as the alpha drove the knot deeper inside of him. 

Sweat dripped from Chanyeol’s brow, his skin slicked, face flushed. His brow furrowed he placed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips, quick, before he was crying out, his knot pressing flush against Kyungsoo’s prostate. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help it, couldn’t stave off the coil in his chest that tightened and released, the warmth spreading through his limbs as he tensed up. He came, cum landing on his stomach while he clenched around Chanyeol’s knot, begging with his body for the alpha to fill him. 

Chanyeol’s hips stuttered once, then twice, and he was coming, shooting his load deep inside of Kyungsoo, releasing into his womb. 

Chanyeol’s head fell into the crook of Kyungsoo’s shoulder, a few low and hurried grunts of pleasure while he pumped himself inside of the omega. And then he was still, chest heaving, the alpha and omega locked together. 

Kyungsoo felt like time had stopped, short bursts of warmth inside of him coupled with overstimulation leaving him boneless, spent and unable to move. It seemed like a dream, a fog, that passed between the time Chanyeol’s knot exploded in him and the moment the alpha was rolling off of him, the bodies finally unlocked. 

And then, then it began again. A different sensation that had Kyungsoo humming in pleasure, remembering where he was, and who he was with. 

The pressure on Kyungsoo’s hole made him bite back a moan, but he was too spent to resist. And it felt good, no matter how exhausted he was. 

Jongin tongued at Kyungsoo’s swollen rim, lazily licking away the cum that seeped out of him. Kyungsoo was overstimulated, his thighs quivering at each dart of Jongin’s tongue. Beside him, Chanyeol was boneless, chest heaving. 

Jongin hummed, lapping greedily at Kyungsoo’s hole. Jongin’s tongue prodded deeply, circling around the abused ring of muscles before thrusting inside, cum sliding out with each pull. Kyungsoo’s nails dug into the furs beneath him, his back arching as his overstimulated body was pulled towards a new crest. 

Kyungsoo’s nerve endings fired, his body being awaked by Jongin’s touches, by the way he slowly lapped up Chanyeol’s release, fingers pressing gently into the skin of Kyungsoo’s inner thighs. 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo rasped, mind foggy. “Jongin you never––“

Jongin responded by placing his lips entirely round Kyungsoo’s hole, sucking until Kyungsoo’s toes curled against the roughness of the fur floor covering. 

Kyungsoo lost himself in the sensation of Jongin eating Chanyeol’s release from him, his thighs quivering and shaking. He moaned wantonly, lost until Jongin’s mouth was gone from his hole, busy planting soft kisses on his legs, to his hips. 

“Can I knot you?” Jongin asked, almost shyly. 

“Of course,” Kyungsoo husked, his body already readying itself for another. Kyungsoo’s slick, coupled with Chanyeol’s cum, was still leaking out of him, no matter how much Jongin had drank from his hole. Kyungsoo could feel the warmth build again, knew that he wanted another round.

“I want you on top of me,” Jongin said quietly, moving to sit next to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looked over, weakly noting that Jongin’s cock was hard, flush against his abdomen. 

“I’m not sure I can––“

“I’ll help,” Jongin said with a smile, settling back. 

Kyungsoo nodded, pushing himself to a seated position. Jongin reached for Kyungsoo, his hand going to the omega’s arm to help him climb onto his lap. 

Once Kyungsoo was seated on Jongin’s lap he braced his arms on Jongin’s shoulders, swallowing thickly. Kyungsoo stared into Jongin’s dark eyes, sharing a small smile. 

“I might not have the energy,” Kyungsoo admitted. Even if he wanted it. Even if the thought of Jongin’s knot exploding in him made him stomach warm, he wasn’t sure he could ride the alpha hard and fast. 

“I said I would help you,” Jongin said quietly, his hands smoothing over Kyungsoo’s sides to grip his hips. 

Kyungsoo raised his hips, Jongin steadying him until his cock was lined up with Kyungsoo’s hole. 

“Go as fast or slow as you want,” Jongin whispered, a kiss planted delicately behind Kyungsoo’s ear. 

Kyungsoo braced himself, fingers pressing into Jongin’s shoulders as he lowered himself down, impaling himself on Jongin’s cock. He was already loose, so the slide was easy. The length, however, was more than he imagined. 

Kyungsoo threw his head back, a searing heat flowing from his core at the sensation of being filled so profoundly. Jongin gripped his hips tightly, holding him steady. 

“Does it feel good,” Jongin whispered, kissing Kyungsoo’s collarbone. 

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo hummed, not moving. 

“Bounce for me,” Jongin said slowly, urging Kyungsoo to move by lifting him lightly by the hips. 

Kyungsoo let Jongin help him, let the alpha guide him up along his cock, then press him down, taking the length deep inside. Kyungsoo rode Jongin, his cock springing to life with each time Jongin pressed deep inside him. 

When the knot began to swell at the base of Jongin’s cock, Kyungsoo gasped, brow furrowing. 

“Shhh, Kyungsoo,” Jongin soothed, only helping Kyungsoo to move if he wanted it. “Tell me what you need.”

Kyungsoo clung to Jongin, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck. 

“Knot me, please,” Kyungsoo begged, feeling the knot catch on his rim. 

“Kyungsoo, relax baby, come on,” Jongin whispered, bucking up into Kyungsoo’s heat. Kyungsoo buried his head in Jongin’s shoulder as the knot breached his hole, driving inside of him. From there he was sinking down on it, opening himself up to the second knot of the day. 

“So good, you’re so good,” Jongin whispered praises, his knot moving deeper inside of Kyungsoo. 

When it reached Kyungsoo’s prostate, the omega felt tears slide down his cheeks, his gut tightening. Jongin’s knot pressed against his prostate, his nerve endings firing at the wave of pleasure wracking his body. 

“That’s right, shhh, it will be okay,” Jongin said, voice cracking slightly, betraying his state of ecstasy. 

Kyungsoo bucked and swirled his hips, riding the knot inside of him until it was too much, until he was coming, shooting his load on Jongin’s middle. 

The alpha followed a few seconds later, load milked by the omega clenching around his cock. Jongin shot load after load into Kyungsoo, filling him up alongside what Chanyeol had already left behind. 

Kyungsoo felt like he was in a dream, a haze, a fog, as he fell forward, wrecked by the two alphas he had to take care of. His duty. It was his duty, and it was amazing. 

When Kyungsoo awoke a few hours later, he had a splitting headache. He opened one eye, peering out into the dim lighting of his tent. It was a few seconds of confusion before he realized what he was seeing; Chanyeol fucking Jongin on top of the pile of furs, both alphas covered in a thick sheen of sweat. 

Kyungsoo smiled, then closed his eyes. He was spent, let them entertain each other for the time being.

_ Three weeks later _

Kyungsoo had a feeling, one that he wasn’t confident he should entertain. Not until he was throwing up outside his tent for the sixth day in a row, Baekhyun patting his back gently as he dry heaved into nearby bushes.

“You know, you did the same when you were carrying our litter,” Baekhyun hummed, rubbing circles on Kyungsoo’s back. 

Kyungsoo groaned, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. “Yeah, but–“ he winced, holding his stomach. “I wasn’t in heat when I–“ another heave into the bushes. 

“You don’t have to be in heat, you know,” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo wanted to turn and say “Of course, I know!” but he was too busy puking his guts out to respond. 

Of course, he knew. And now he had to tell a specific pair of Alphas. 

  
  


Chanyeol was stunned when he heard the news, while Jongin threw himself into Chanyeol’s side, then swept Kyungsoo into a huge bear hug, tears falling. 

“We’re going to be dads!” Jongin announced, kissing Kyungsoo’s forehead. 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said slowly, waving his hand in front of his best friend’s face, trying to snap him out of his daze. 

“Wait, did you say…?” Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo in awe. 

“I’m pregnant,” Kyungsoo repeated himself. 

Chanyeol looked from Kyungsoo to Jongin and then back again. His eyes watered with tears. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said softly. 

A second later he was crushed into a bear hug, the two towering alphas grabbing him roughly before they realized what they had done. Chanyeol and Jongin sprang back in tandem, letting Kyungsoo go. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“We didn’t hurt he pups, did we?”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “No, you didn’t hurt the pups.”

This, Kyungsoo thought as Jongin and Chanyeol looked him up and down (like they were afraid a part of him broke off in the hug), would be nothing short of interesting. Nothing short of interesting, indeed. 


End file.
